This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Accessory containers are commonly used throughout the construction industry. Various containers are generally used to organize small parts such as driver and drill bits, nails, fasteners, etc. Some work sites may not have a convenient location to secure the accessory containers. Additionally, dedicated racks or locations at retailers selling the storage containers are often required for display of the containers.